


Imagine Arguing With Ward About His Betrayal

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You confront Ward about betraying you and abandoning you, leaving both of you with hearts in pieces.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/127990408578/imagine-arguing-with-ward-about-his-betrayal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine Arguing With Ward About His Betrayal

**38\. Abandoned in[My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)**

“I was loyal to my S.O!” He growled loudly, eyes flaring with anger. 

“What about being loyal to me?” You yelled back, pressing your hands on his chest and shoving him as hard as you could. “You remember that? You swore to me you’d always be there for me. To protect me! You broke your promise, your loyalty…my heart.”

Tears started to fill your eyes as you watched his expression soften. “You abandoned me, you sick bastard.” The words hissed out from between your clenched teeth as you tried to hold in your tears. “Or maybe you were just lying the whole time.”

You stormed out of his holding room, slamming the door behind you before he could tell you how it broke his heart to know that he had broken yours. You had left him with a brokenness in his heart and it showed in his eyes.


End file.
